


Svengali

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Age Play, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodletting, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual Sex, F/M, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Lust, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: He was Svengali, and woman willingly let herself be hypnotised...
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old story of mine, called Red And Black. I wrote that many years ago, and it was rather terrible. I hope this proves I have learned/improved my writing skill? I hope you enjoy, and are keeping safe and well.

Aline sat in her local, counting ticks and tocks as the hands hit midnight, her own wrapped around tumbler of bourbon, the kind that made digits curl, throat convulse, burn counteracting stabs of pain down the left side of her form.

After a while, liquid fire became fairly pleasant.

That could be because she was becoming inebriated, long _past_ point of caring whether or not the patrons around her watched her downfall, disdain etching itself across their features, artist's work of poor quality.

It could also be that each, every time woman walked, strolled or ran past Castle Dracula's crumbling foundations, visage sight for sore (drunk) eyes, it reminded her of her Father's home...

* * *

Desolate, entities haunting its halls wanting to be alone, seeking solitude, hush of the night.

Aline _sought_ seclusion. Since the loss of her parents, woman lost tethers, life severed them, scissors unseen, though felt, as blades dragged lines down body, waking with results prominent, obvious.

She hid those from the public. They would think she was causing harm to herself.

She _was_ , internally. Any legal vice she could get greedy mitts on, Aline would down it in one, liquid dripping onto clothes, down chin, seeping into the very fabric of her.

Or, she'd eat it, inevitably something loaded with carbs, enough sugar to turn her green at the gills, sat on the couch in the comfiest, grubbiest clothes she owned, eating sinful delight, smearing cream, chocolate around mouth, calories between teeth not given any thought.

* * *

 _No_. What marred external appearance were the bruises, scars she'd earned from battling ungodly horrors, appearing from, seemingly nowhere.

Aberrations, humongous creatures of the night, surrounded my darkness, Aline refusing to fight them in their element. They had the upper hand, in that moment.

Woman left it to the Prince of the very thing they utilised to conceal themselves to murder, or, more accurately, butcher them, blood splattering over any, all surfaces around vampire as he fed, canvas drenched in scarlet.

Morbid fascination told woman to stay, watch, sight revolting, smell more so, but innate curiosity decided it would not be quelled.

Dracula held toy mouse, attached to string, and Aline was helpless but to watch it sway...

* * *

She, eventually ran _because_ logic decided to make its way onto the stage, biggest light beaming upon it, temporarily blinding woman, telling her to leg it.

She ran because the growl that erupted from the Dragon's throat bellowed. It was rough, gruff, Aline wondering if she should run to chemist, pick up some throat lozenges and return to alleyway, place them upon crate, or whatever remained in the shells of houses, perhaps amusing man?

She _did_ amuse man. Aline knew that if Dracula wanted her dead, she would be.

If he wished to bleed her, turn her, drip tainted blood down her throat, choking, wrenching last gasps of life from her, vestiges of survival slipping from grasp, scampering away like gleeful imp, he would have done that the first time he spotted her, observing him.

This, being the _eighth_ time caused man to think woman wished to perish, and he couldn't help but wonder why.

* * *

He spotted this woman heading to her favourite haunt, The Dog And Dove, woman's second home, _after_ her flat. He'd followed her, multiple times, contemplating whether or not to take her life. Something, as yet unknown prevented him following nature, heeding its call.

She'd limp, frown, paint the air blue, curse anyone, anything nearby to Hell.

Blinking, Alucard's face flashed before Dracula's eyes, when his son was mortal. He hung on to the mortal coil for as long as he could, everything mustered to defeat Vampire Lord.

He felt sorry for his son, for Trevor, increasing exponentially after he looked, properly looked at the Dragon, Dracula seeing Marie in young man's face, barely past boyhood years.

He recognised what he felt, watching the woman.

_Pity._

Melancholia radiated off her in waves. No matter how far man stood away from her, he would experience her frustration.

* * *

She fought too, with all her might.

But her might wasn't enough.

She was dying, her blood began to sour, rot scenting his nostrils.

He knew her scent after the third time of 'meeting' her. She was caught by a lycan, the tip of its claw tearing gash in her arm. She held it, glowering at creature, finding Dracula's eyes.

He tilted head, rusted ore eyes giving off little, woman wondering what she looked like, the state she was in.

Deciding she couldn't care, seconds later, woman huffed, too old for this _shit_ , too old to be fleeing like her arse was on fire.

She didn't have much to her name, it wasn't like anyone would miss her.

* * *

Dawn chorus rang out, Spring birds paired up, singing sweetly to each other, Aline adoring the sound, opening window, surprisingly feeling well, given last night's events, and the ensuing debacle afterwards...

* * *

She left The Dog And Dove after midnight, Ted, the barman walking her part of the way home, making sure she wasn't going to trip over own feet, sway herself into the middle of a road, even if they were dead at that time of night.

She thanked him, aware of the shadow following, closely behind, for the last three streets.

Smirking, woman pondered what made her so 'fascinating.'

That, or The Prince of Darkness was feeling peckish, her inebriated arse an easy snack...

* * *

"Do I glow in the dark? I am rather pale...or is it this shiny trinket around my neck?" Aline snorted. "I should call you 'magpie.'"

Auburn locks swept across shoulder, Dracula stepped from shadow, dipping head into groove of woman's neck. She smelt of cherries, vanilla and oak coming from puffs of air she let out. She _was_ afraid, pulse throbbing, vampire's eyes darkening.

Aline huffed.

She _huffed..._

* * *

Folding arms, woman checked him out.

"You should be running."

Aline snorted.

"Oh, of course!" She went to sprint, stopping after a few steps. "What's the point in fleeing? Shaking, begging for my life? As if I could stop you, regardless. I won't provide entertainment. Even if I wanted too," she simulated drinking, "it wouldn't be for free..."

She pulled 'trinket' from under her blouse.

"Still," she mused, "I feel somewhat obligated to leg it, give you some amusement, given you bothered to make my acquaintance..."

Dracula stepped back, amulet preventing woman becoming midnight snack.

 _Partially_ because it was made of silver.

Mostly because of whom that _once_ belonged too.

* * *

"I was not aware Constantine had a daughter."

"You knew him?"

Cheekiness went out of the window, woman genuinely curious.

"I did, for a short time. A respectable, efficient man."

"It seems I did not inherit either of those."

The Dragon's stern visage amused woman.

"You should not be outside. The streets are filled with Satan's hell beasts."

Amusement died, sparkler dimming.

"' _Satan's hell beasts?_ ' I thought you dealt with those?"

"I thought that, too. There was a second portal, underground, in the sewer system. Until I can locate text, with the spell to seal it, more and more creatures will surface."

"The sewers? _Magnifique_. I shall not be accompanying you down there."

Swirling pools of blood ceased for split second, man squinting.

"You assume you should?"

"I fight during the day, I can't help in the evening, or in the sewers. Those are their, your domain. I am dying, Drac, can't exactly rest on my laurels, but I can't keep pushing, either. I want to help. May I?"

* * *

**_Drac?_ **

Man considered walking off, woman's approach common, childish.

"It would help if you did _not_ drain the local establishment's taps..."

Aline scoffed.

"Beer is for watching films with amis, with popcorn and revelry and, since they either fled or were killed, I drink harder stuff. Could likely strip paint with it. Please, don't."

Aline waved Dracula off, move audacious.

"I am well aware I have let my Father down, am debasing his memory. I don't need reminding. I fucked up, didn't want to admit it."

Her language prompted displeased growl to rumble from man's throat.

"I won't ask anything, I have zéro right to do so. I will do what I can."

"I have seen you fight. You are capable, though too slow. You carry too many weapons, it makes movement cumbersome. Constantine taught you combat, did he not?"

Aline nodded.

"Aline." She resisted offering hand, semblance of manners making reappearance. "He did, fought in both world wars, travelled the world to glean knowledge, techniques. He did not teach me, merely to swat off unwanted advances. He taught me because I wished to learn. Being a woman had fuck all to do with it."

Before silencing her profanity spewing mouth, headache taxed vampire's rationale, reasons he should not drain her rapidly disappearing...

* * *

"I cannot detect vampiric influence in your blood."

"No." Aline sighed. "I am human, alive only because Father gave me vials of blood my entire life. He died four years ago, my _reserves_ ran out two years after that. I'm running on fumes, to be honest, and I am really fucking terrifié. If I can get the remaining people out of the city, I will. If not, will you?"

Emeralds glistened, tears waiting to be shed. Not in his presence. Woman held back, knowing she already gave off vulnerable in spades.

Dracula may as well hit her over the head with it, drink his fill and stalk off, nightly hunt on the agenda.

* * *

"I know you must feed regularly, but, I ask that you refrain from killing people. At _least_ , not just for fun? Their morale is already low, they're ready to hit rock bottom, oblivion. I know what that feels like, Prince, and I would not wish wanting to die because you are so fucking miserable, you cannot find a way out of the darkness, its hold choking you on them. You reside _in_ that darkness, become one with it."

Dracula turned back on her, pain lancing through chest, recalling emotion from his human existence.

It was concern, he was unsure, insecurity crippled him when mortal, gripping heart, twisting precious organ, dropping it suddenly, pulling it up again like yo-yo.

He hated feeling out of control, control was something that was necessary, given his status. What he was exuded immense strength.

Right now? The Prince felt barren. Power eluded him, running from grasp, darting out of eye line.

* * *

"You speak of death as an old friend."

Aline paused.

"I, I don't think of it as friend, nor adversaire. More a companion. After losing my Mother, finding her skeletal corpse lying in bed, when five minutes prior, she was well, watching several friends wilt, then my Father, lying in his coffin, shoving a stake through his chest, I think it will always be there, no matter how far I run, where I turn. It stalks me, right now."

"Your blood smells bitter, it is darker than it should be."

" _Deoxygenated_. I looked it up. It means oxygen isn't circulating as well as it should be. I grow tired quickly, weak, dizzy. Thanks for the reminder that my humanity is failing me..."

She was teasing, man knew, but, after hearing her story, remainder mortality, last vestiges of Gabriel knew her pain, knew loss, had grieved for those, and himself, until he made himself sick, bile _not_ the worst thing he'd brought up, first attempts at bleeding something, someone dry resulting in profuse bouts of vomiting...

* * *

"Aline."

Dracula faced her, offering hand.

"Your idea is amiable. Do what you can, until the end."

Aline grinned, white teeth glimmering under street light. Shaking man's hand felt like she'd shoved hers in a freezer.

"Thank you. I will go out fighting, I assure you."

She walked away, coyly, hand on hip, shaking the other to try and 'warm it up.'

The Dragon began walking beside her, seeing she was unarmed.

"I couldn't well go to the pub with guns and knives now, could I? People would think I'd come to rob the place. I appreciate the chivalry." She mused, vying to quiz man. "Or is it simply wishing to know where I _live?_ "

Smirking, man's vicious fangs freaked Aline out, and he knew it.

His smirk grew, steps impetuous, woman purposefully slowing down.

* * *

She'd 'claim' it was to accommodate his form, walkway being rather tight for two people to walk next to one another.

The reality was she was frightened, looming figure before her's irises aglow, fire being stoked.

Since no one was around, woman figured it _must_ be her doing the stoking, poker in hand, wondering whether or not to use it, protect herself.

* * *

"You're tracking me, aren't you? Since I am not bleeding, and I know that vampires track their prey through taking small amounts of blood from them...so, that means you wish to do that with me?"

She baulked.

"Yes."

Resisting calling her a 'clever girl,' statement crass, and incorrect, given woman was, _clearly_ a woman.

He would deny looking her over, but he had, frame slight, lithe, everything small, from the angles he'd been privy too.

He knew she'd given him once over, tilted head, ever so innocently, when her scent, underneath perfume spoke of mischief, unbidden thoughts woman had none to share with.

She kept herself to herself for too long.

As had he.

Seeking affection wasn't on either of their agendas.

Having someone to speak to, whether topic vulgar, chat indecent, was change both welcomed.

Positive change, addition, making change from constant battle, bloodshed, entrails replacing rubbish on the ground...

* * *

"Okay." Aline gave consent. "One thing?" Freshest Spring green eyes questioned, Dracula nodding. "You do brush those teeth, don't you? Wouldn't want to die of some blood-borne infection. Considering the things you slaughter? I can't possibly know if they are clean or not."

"Aline," Dracula sighed, pinching bridge of nose, "I check their blood, first. Its texture, scent before I drink it. I know the difference between healthy and unhealthy beings. If I didn't, I would have perished long ago."

Aline held up hands.

"I am clean too, just so's you know. I have not been 'tainted' by lying with men. What people believed in the past amuses and saddens me, given the consequences."

"You assume I ascribe to that way of thinking, due to my 'great age?'"

The way vampire said that made human chortle.

"Okay," she acquiesced, "okay. Come on up. I look like a harlot, standing on a street corner with a man. My apartment block is empty, save for me, so we won't be disturbed."

Taking key from purse, Aline let Dracula in, telling him she gave him permission to enter, much to his beguilement...

* * *

She washed her hands, refusing to let Dracula near until he had done the same. He'd decided to cut near her collarbone, it could be masked easily, would not cause adverse effects.

She had to imbibe some of his blood too, woman not so keen, but understanding reasoning.

He could locate her, wherever she resided.

He would also feel when she passed on. Whenever the person he had bitten shuffled off this mortal coil, he felt their pulse cease, without need to touch them, as they slumped to the ground.

Blood carried energy, Aline's growing tepid, _faint_ , her blood thick in his mouth, pulse thundering as he suckled.

She chose not to look at him, moment strange enough, without openly staring.

She, instead laved tongue over his forearm, lapping up liquid, scent heavy, iron, tad bit nauseating.

* * *

It would take time for the two to adjust to having something other than misery in their lives.

To let themselves feel something _other_ than that even more time.

Time was plenteous, for one.

Time was strained, for the other.

It was up to them how they spent their share, given one held ninety nine percent, other one...


	2. Chapter Two

"Thanks for this, Aline."

Aline picked up cardboard box, placing it in Alex's boot.

"No problem." She smiled. She didn't know the man and his family, but knew she would do everything she could, to keep them safe. "I feel like I should apologise for this situation."

"It isn't your fault. Besides," he looked at her weapon sheepishly, woman's grin wolfish, "you are armed to the teeth. I'm not concerned." He smirked. "Should I be?"

"You've been nothing but cordial."

Alex's parents nodded their thanks, empty rooms bringing forth painful memories. They saw their son's eyes light up, dourness lifting, man looking at kettle, them, then Aline.

They declined, Aline nodding, former leaving latter, heading upstairs to finish packing.

* * *

"There is some coffee, milk and sugar left. Might as well use it."

"Milky, one sugar, please. Thank you."

Man wove hand through messy blond hair, ruffling it, corners of woman's mouth making downturn.

"Everything alright?" He snorted. "Should I even ask that, given the shit show outside?"

"I'm dredging up with past. I've witnessed several conflicts, and just want it to fucking _end_. I rely on myself. I lost my parents, friends. I won't let anyone else lose someone they love. I stopped trying to form bonds when I realised that those I care for suffer. The common denominator is me. So, I apologise if I speak out of turn, callously."

"Honestly?" Aline needed honesty, lies barbarous, sour tasting. "You're doing well, all things considering. None of this, what happened is your fault. I am sorry to hear of your loss. You're more capable than you think, gotten through a ton."

"I _had_ to."

"That's the thing," Alex handed over cup of morning Joe, Aline nodding, "you _didn't_ have to. None would blame you if you wished to crawl into hole, bury yourself deep down, refuse to come out."

" _Bottle_..." Aline panicked, pupils widening. "I am one of those people, convinced they don't have a problem, because I can walk straight, I don't drink every night, or day, for that matter. Should I apologise?"

"Definitely not. Go ahead, I've got all day."

Aline simpered, Alex's serene sea irises soothing her.

"I couldn't possibly take your entire day..."

Alex pursed lips, hands around mug.

" _Try me..._ "

* * *

"You've seen Dracula around?" Alex nodded. "Well, my Father was a vampire. My Mother was human. I was born the seventh of August, 1881."

Alex did mathematics in his head, jaw dropping.

"You're one-hundred-and-thirty-six years old? You look better than I do, and I'm thirty-five!"

Aline coughed, choking, fighting to keep delicious brew in mouth, not splutter it down her front...

"Father gave me vials of blood, to drink with my meals. I had those up until _two_ years ago. Stored them next to the milk..."

She paused, pulling face.

"Stop me if I'm scaring the merde out of you. I understand that this isn't exactly the stuff you talk about, especially not with someone you've just met. I, I need to get it out, and Dracula isn't the type of person you sit, have tea and chat with..."

Blues hazed, man far from disturbed. He'd vaulted over that bar some time prior, increasingly fucked up things he saw going from every few days to daily, surprisingly not bothering him too much.

Not after he'd witnessed Aline battling them, kicking the living daylights out of them.

Apparently, alongside Dracula?

* * *

"Considering what's happened lately, this is fine, trust me. So, does that make you a half vampire?"

"No. There are _two_ types of vampires. Those who are drained completely, and fed their Sire's blood, so they die, then turn, and those who are turned whilst they are bitten. They are left with enough of their own blood to survive, so they are vampires, but still, technically alive. Half vampires don't exist. I am human. The vampiric blood within me is negligible. My Father was the former, so couldn't produce children. When he met my Mother, somewhat of a white witch, he remarked that sex meant nothing to him, until he met her. She changed everything. She was born 'feeble,' as she called it. Would have died, were it not for him. They married in secret, given what he was. See, I am dying. Human's aren't meant to live as long as I have. That's why I wanted, needed to speak up."

"I'm glad that you picked me to do that with, not that there were many options, granted..."

Aline let out high pitched giggle.

"Doing yourself a disservice, Alex. Your company is bloody well lovely, and you are bloody well lovely, too."

Alex blinked, slight simper creeping across features.

"Are you asking me out?"

"I know what I want, and I ask for it. Don't ask, don't get, right? If things were different? Then the answer would be yes."

"In another life? I like how bold you are. You just go for it, all guns blazing, and its pretty spectacular..."

He offered the sexiest smile Aline had seen in decades, obliterating her guard, making her wish situation was different, the inevitable wasn't inevitable.

That _life_ was fair.

The bastard was _far_ from fair.

Complete, utter, fucking, abysmally _unfair._

* * *

"I would have said yes, _regardless_ of what you've just said."

"Despite me dying?"

"Yes! If I could help you smile, help you forget, just for a while, however long that may be, that would make me happy. The world's given you a hard lot, all the shit cards, hand that fucking terrible, only option you had was to fold. Yet, you kept playing. If I could hand you the cards to do that, I would."

* * *

Damn the man!

Damn shitting life to Enfer!

_Fuck!_

* * *

Death stood in the corner of the room, laughing his bony arse off, chortling until bones rattled, scythe shaking, hanging precariously from digits.

Alex was witty, beyond kind, listened to her rambling for three hours, hours that felt like minutes, people that happening with Aline could count on one hand, and now, of all times, her body decided it'd had enough, mind scrambled, her clitoris (at some point) decided even it did not need any attention, Aline unable to find pleasure. She had sod all idea where she was, anymore, menopause dying her, desert level, just without the sand.

Even if the world around them wasn't going to the dogs, could she, would she, should she entertain Alex?

She'd let him down, then perish, in his fucking arms like some fucking pathetic moron, who died because she made the wrong choices.

* * *

Aline did make incorrect choices, she lacked 'dainty, gust of wind could blow her asunder,' 'feminine' qualities, drank like it was going out of fashion, ate whatever she wanted, when she wanted, found any, all excuse to avoid exercising, growing lazier and lazier by the day.

Alex was lively, sprightly, gorgeous, and hilarious.

If she were younger, less acidic, able to get aroused and recalled what the actual fuck to _do_ with a man, if he consented, she'd be all over him.

Right now? Dry humping pillow was option, but that took so long, she grew disinterested, throbs vanishing just as soon as they began, tide going out, instead of waves cresting.

Trying grew dull, everything grey, colour draining from her world.

Alex added his to the mix, shades vivid, grabbing paintbrush, pencil between teeth, ready to create something, _with_ her.

Alex made her want to _try._

* * *

They couldn't. They knew that, truth sore, tooth rotten, frustration ceaseless.

It was alright, it would be alright. Alex comforted with arms, shielded soul from growing that little bit colder with coffee and gave her hope with his number, in case she was still alive, after all of this was over.

The fact he'd like to see her again, after her admissions made Aline reconsider not allowing herself to feel...

* * *

"Hello, Drac."

Aline practically bounced as she walked, hyper-alert, guns drawn.

"I met a wonderful man today, and his family. They are leaving tomorrow morning. Fifteen-eighty-four, West Spring Street."

"And why are you telling me this? Why should I care for your dalliances?"

"Not that. Honestly." Aline rolled eyes, blurting next part out, before she could stop herself..."I am unable to do that, anymore. Its been that long, I reckon its sealed up...No, Draaac..."

Dragon grabbed her arm, yanking her toward him, carmine swirling within irises spilling over, lips curling, fangs growing.

"You try my patience, Aline. Spit it out." He smirked. "The latter? I cannot say the same."

"Good for you." Aline deadpanned, skin on wrist swelling. "I'm happy for you, getting your dick wet. I dislike men who hurt me. Unless I ask for it, don't, or I will shoot you. Fair warning, Prince."

Dracula let go, stomach rumbling, senses trained on locating prey.

"I ask that you protect Alex, his family and their home. Please, Dracula. Whatever you want in return, I will give. Ask me, trust me? That's it. No games, no bullshitting, no fucking around. If I hunt, I won't be quick enough to stop something terrible from happening."

"Trust you?" Man snarled. "When you spew filth from your lips?"

"Women are allowed to have sex and enjoy it too, Dracula. Don't tell me you're the type who refuses to believe that? If you are, well," brazen, audacious as fucking brass, Aline went for it, "that means you've severely disappointed countless number of women over many a year..."

She squared up to him, head just about reaching his shoulders, cutting very unimposing figure.

"I used to enjoy it. I've had in love sex, just for the sake of it sex, being fucked hard against something sex, emotional, to the point I am sweaty and crying sex, and everything in-between. Funny how when men do that, they are praised, Gods among men, yet when I do that, I become a filthy sinner. Fuck off with that archaic merde. If you're going to speak to me like that, whilst thinking me a whore? Go ahead. You're wrong. I _pride_ myself on knowing what I want, knowing the difference between yes and no, and shouting both from the fucking rooftops. Kill me, if you want. I couldn't give a flying pile of shit. What I care about is keeping my word. I have done that. Alex and his family are the last, still in the city. Once they are safe, you can 'retire' or whatever the Enfer it is you do up there, in your fancy, schmancy spire."

Something in Aline's words softened vampire's eyes, they looked average shade of brown, like they were when he was human?

Aline decided she'd have to do some research on the man, though doubted much would be online, and the Dragon didn't look the kind who kept filing cabinets.

Curiosity twitched, woman wondering if the vampire's domain had libraries filled with dusty, ancient tomes, reading her favourite past-time.

* * *

"With all that was thrown at you, the fact you remain alive when humans," Dracula returned, Aline smirking, viewing man's personality, the one beneath vitriol, thorny exterior tearing anything near it to ribbons, ripping skin as if it were paper...,"perish, ever so easily, that proves your intent. You may think me wizened fool, all you wish."

"Would I wish such a thing? Non!" Aline tilted head. "As long as you acknowledge that I too, have a voice, story. On the outside, I scream 'fuck off and leave me alone.' On the inside, I scream to be freed, free from suffering. Until I fulfil my part of the bargain, I seek to die, hopefully not as my Mother did."

Woman fell quiet, Dracula hearing distant echoes of howls, creatures on their way. His head faced their direction, musty scent of fur on the wind.

"She suffocated. Dracula?"

His gaze returned to woman.

"When I start to stumble, put me out of my misery, help me die as painlessly as possible, S'il vous plaît?"

...

...

* * *

" _Yes_."

"Come again?"

Dracula acquiesced, woman stunned.

"Thank you."

Woman smiled, genuine, beam piercing the night.

"Shall we?"

Aline heard growls getting closer, by the minute.

Dracula nodded, entertaining woman, acutely aware, seconds ticking by that mattered little to him mattered a great deal to the woman, fighting alongside him...


	3. Chapter Three

Over the next few weeks, Aline imbibed more of Dracula's blood, body revitalised, woman taking for granted being able to move freely, without joints complaining, bones creaking, sound akin the floor boards in her flat...

She began dreaming of him, his castle, man sat on throne, torn velvet, cobwebs littering elegant filigree surrounds, dust settling on every surface, marring them.

She felt loneliness, pangs of distress, twanging strings of heart, stomach pulled, knotted, lungs bound tightly.

Was he allowed anything other than intense bouts of anger? Did that mean that when she let him feed, he gleaned when she was chipper, dour, morose, cheerful?

If he effected her, did she affect him?

Trying to focus on reading the Dragon's tale, and attempt to read Latin Grimoire at the same time as unbidden thoughts flew at her, zooming a million miles an hour, frazzling mind, Aline barely registered gust of cool air sweeping through the room, Dracula stepping into the room.

* * *

"Evening."

Aline sat behind desk, books encompassing space, finger tracing lines, book musk heartening.

"How did you get in here?"

"The owner gave me the key, when I told her I wanted to research the creatures, the portals, locating the text you need, maybe?"

She turned Grimoire so man could see it. Russet eyes scanned pages, recognition's gears visible to woman.

"This looks promising..."

He mused, fingers running across chin.

"That's your way of expressing gratitude...," Aline winked, dusting off shoulder, "you're welcome. The library isn't open at night, you wouldn't have access to this tome, _without_ moi..."

Dracula smirked, but found himself unable to argue.

* * *

Aline's eyes widened as she gazed upon images of Dracula, depicted as mere man there.

Gabriel, named after the archangel, goblet in hand, skin littered with cuts, Death standing over man, guiding, forcing man to drink poison, blood of an ancient evil, image of man, choking, throat convulsing, Death refusing to let him purge.

The next image was shaded, face hidden in shadow, man on his knees, surrounded by brown ink, woman taking that was depiction of pools of blood, his eyes same shade.

* * *

"This may seal the portal."

Dracula picked up the book, mid-stroll when Aline piped up.

"Firstly, watch those _claws_. That book is one of a kind, and I am not paying if it gets damaged when all of this is said and done. Secondly? Do you have a library card? Cause...," she took wallet out of her bag, "I do."

She held card outstretched, man snorting.

"Did you just snort?" Aline's jaw dropped. "Holy _fuck!_ "

Aline took volume, seeing if there were any more, perusing shelves.

"Wait up, Drac. I am going to take some books out."

Dracula growled, remaining by the main door, tapping foot.

* * *

Aline took three books, 'Myth of Vampires: How They Seduced The World,' Dracula's Grimoire and 'The Horror of Bloodlust: Murder Trials,' the first and third taking her fancy, and making her snort.

She stood beside the 'original' vampire, the man who inspired hundreds of writers, disturbing each in his own, special way.

* * *

Placing books into her bag, Dracula's eyes were upon Grimoire. As she locked up, he snatched tome, pulling woman back with movement.

She fell, flat on her arse, smacking the pavement, hands trying to brace, pricks of pain shooting up her arms.

* * *

"Dieu on a bike! Drac!" Stern, stone faced Aline was pissed. "What the _fuck_ did I say about men who hurt me? For fuck sake."

She hadn't thought to bring weapons, exhausted, waves of dizziness getting worse, standing making woman nauseous.

* * *

When she didn't get up, Dracula glared at her.

When she shook her head at him, arms shaking, veins bulging in her head, blood vessels pulsing in her wrists, vampire knelt, Aline convulsing violently. He pulled her towards him, preventing her from smashing her head against the floor.

Picking her up, the Prince headed to a bench, sitting her on his lap, her bag at his side.

* * *

He checked her temperature, hand on either side of her neck, supporting weight.

He bit wrist, placing it under her mouth, woman stopped shaking, eyes rolling back, mumbling quietly.

"No."

"Aline," Dracula remained calm, "drink. Drink. I can't prevent your death if you don't drink."

"I can't...swa...llow..."

Opening her eyes, man surprised himself, feeling troubled, seeing bright green eyes looking back alleviating that, a bit.

* * *

"Count."

Aline groaned, cough harsh, heart beat frantic.

"In your head. One, two, three."

Rolling lush forest irises, small smile made its way across her face.

She began counting, recalling mathematics lessons, moment humorous.

If she _wasn't_ choking, she'd have laughed.

* * *

Dying outside her favourite place, atop the fucking Prince of Darkness' lap, the last thing she saw being the stars?

Sounded romantic, _film_ scene worthy.

If her body was just fucking with her, Aline wanted a damn award for that performance...

* * *

"What's this?"

Dracula held up book, Aline propping herself up on her couch.

"Thanks for bringing me home. Not been that scared in a long while. I'm sorry, for placing my burdens upon you."

"Answer me."

"Hmm? I'm sorry."

Aline sounded drunk, slurring words, worry stabbing vampire in the gut.

"Look at me."

She did, man backing up.

Her eyes were hazy, grenadine blotting irises. His influence affected woman, man having to decide whether or not to keep her alive, or get it over with, end her life and move on.

* * *

"My influence is contaminating your mind."

"Is it, though? I feel bad, I am apologising. I haven't heard _you_ do that."

Aline was sceptical.

"Its making you complicit, susceptible."

Woman laughed.

"If you wanted me under you, you could have just asked. No _need_ to possess me."

"If I wanted you under me, you would have been."

Dracula walked over, kneeling in front woman.

"Would I, now? I wouldn't bother, you know I'm barren," she gasped, throwing her head back, feigning upset, "I am no good, decrepit, delicate!" Giving up the act, Aline's face turned serious. "Your blood makes me feel alive, secure, I can fall asleep at night, knowing I'll wake. I can fight, knowing I have a chance."

And, _there_ was Aline, eyes shade they should be.

* * *

"That sounded, suspiciously like you'd pin me down, have your way."

Dracula growled, brows making sharp decline.

"I would not."

"Good. Just checking..." Aline gestured to the book on her desk. "That is about you, your journey, what happened. I have no right asking you about it. Curiosity killed the chatte? I can find answers to my questions, and a _book_ won't kill me, if it didn't like the question..."

"I would not harm you. Have I?"

Aline grew worried, sitting up, offering several head shakes as confirmation vampire had not injured her.

"That was a terrible, terrible joke. If I did not trust you, I'd have run, full pelt away the first time we met. I may not be the sharpest tool in the toolbox, though I like to believe I hold common sense in my hands."

Dracula spied several bottles around the room.

"And bottles, it would seem."

"Those have been there for a week, I _promise_." She winked. "Please. Forgive me?"

Man shook head.

"I cannot. I knew the power my blood held. How much I did not account for."

"I have always consented to drinking, Dracula. Always. I am rather vocal..."

"And I take your voice, twist it, make you say what you think I want to hear."

Emerald's squinted, pupils drawn by thin brush.

"You think I lie? Fuck sake, Dracula. So what if I like feeling alright? Like I am not about to drop dead at any second? You want to possess me, or some merde, so I get soppy and beg for you to give me a treat, like a fucking puppy?"

"Aline." Dracula sighed. "The more you feed, the more submissive you become. Are you saying you want to be controlled?"

Aline shrugged, Dragon glaring, wondering whether he was dealing with woman or child.

"If it helps me live, breathe, _thrive_ , not just survive? Then yes, yes I do. Without it, without you, I wilt. Agony, Dracula. Its agonising. With you, I can die _with_ dignity."

* * *

"Aline..."

Dracula's face morphed into what Aline recognised to be Gabriel, man benign, obliging?

"Only if you wish it. You cannot consent if controlled, restrained. It must be because you permit it."

"Well, if we are going to try and broach something, it's _we_ , our decision. Secondly, I have full control over my mind, I don't see you with wings and a halo, l'ange..."

She stood, slowly walking up to man, keeping defences low.

"Thirdly? I fully consent to this, with one caveat. Make sure I am _ready_ ," she whispered, woman on tiptoes charming man, "that means prep me. If I am not ready, than, I apologise in advance, can't force it."

"Don't do that," Dracula stroked her jaw with his knuckles, woman's smile widening, "it'd insult the both of us."

"It would. If you decide to return, I'll be here, probably on the couch..."

Vampire laughed, woman blinking rapidly, man making assumption she was going for 'virtuously.'

"Time, Aline."

"It is a gift." She snorted. "Thought that was utterly qui a un goût de fromage. I was wrong."

"About many things..."

Aline grimaced, shaking head.

"Je suis désolé."

Dracula's wry smile prompted woman to sock him in the arm.

* * *

He left, not long after, leaving Aline snickering, reading book about the Prince, laying on her stomach, in her pyjamas, glass of strawberry flavoured water beside her.

She fell asleep on said book, night blissfully free of images, for woman.

* * *

For Dracula? He saw Aline, snapshots of her life, what lay behind her eyes.

She held more than he gave credit, her story vast.

Sifting through pages, Dracula saw Aline in new light, shadows he cloaked himself in had dulled her shine.

He refused to entertain thought of dulling her spark, woman, moment alight with possibilities.

Dracula had learned to be patient millennia ago.

And patient he would be.

* * *

He questioned her finding out his story, eager fingers questing, seeking.

She had little right to inquire, neither did Dragon.

Their way of finding out took on different guise.

Shedding preconceptions, _identity_ , clothing in their wake?

Perhaps.


	4. Chapter Four

Dracula shifted, sleep restless, dream pulling him from reality, dilapidated room shifting to room, living room, Aline's living room...

* * *

He saw through Aline's eyes, viewing her day, training, battling, reading, eating, cleaning weapons, mundane things.

He closed orbs when she showered, man unwilling to view woman in that way.

He also saw her _crying_ , curled up in bed, clutching chain, the Belustrade's family emblem emblazoned on pendant silver winged lion, with rubies for eyes.

Coffin grew freezing, uninviting space, bed's peaceful respite taken from Dragon, isolation constant, consistent fiend, one man knew well, old adversary.

Aline buried herself under duvet, tucked under chin.

* * *

When she was at peace, lines from frowning too often dissipating, stress lessening its hold of her fingers, they curled endearingly over the top of her protective shell, woman comfortable, deeply asleep.

Something woke him, slit in curtain streaming through beam of light forcing Dragon to squint.

The light was orange, sunset beautiful, when he got chance to look without eyes watering, splitting headache looming, flashes of white behind eyelids.

Remedy came at a price, something _had_ to perish.

* * *

Urge to feed from Aline grew vociferous, hunger strident, nails biting into flesh of his hand, holding back ceaseless, appetite incessant.

His blood improved the nature of woman's. It tasted as it should, Prince almost hearing ping as it hit the ground, metallic quality substantial.

He drank it like _fine_ wine, when he was used to gulping it down like man, dying of thirst in a desert, after he located water.

For that man, the source did not matter, he did not mind whether or not it was clean, _actually_ consumable.

He cared only for its ability to quench need.

Dracula needed, sought, months of wanting brought forth propensity.

Months of suppressing lust meant he often woke aroused, muscles taut, veins raised, life flowing between legs making him dizzy, howl, taking delight in relieving himself.

* * *

"I had a dream about you. Didn't want to bring it up earlier, in case you thought I was fantasising about you..."

The Dragon sat, musing something, musing her?

"Why do I find myself not surprised by that?"

"Well," woman broached topic, casting aside doubt, Dracula hadn't told her to shut up, "I have found out, to my delight that I can, and am able to get off, la petite mort. That was because of you, down to you. I'm éternellement grateful, _Dracula._ "

Vampire stood, making was over to Aline. She nodded eagerly, too eagerly.

Hair swished, as he lowered head, brushing auburn locks to the side.

* * *

He hadn't tried biting her. It was agonising, at best.

At worst, it struck fear deep down, ramming sword through chest, every pour overflowing with abject despair, dread colouring vision as surrounds fuzzed, all fading to black.

* * *

"Copacetic," he faced her, woman agreeing, "in the privacy of my castle, I have seen inside your mind."

Aline smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment, and not, 'you're the only woman around, and I need assistance.' What did you witness?"

"That is far from the case, and you hunger..."

He slipped blouse over her shoulders, woman finding its buttons, undoing them.

"Good," she breathed, coming out ragged, "that is good. Also, correct."

She eyed his claws, sight hazing, fog entirely of her own doing.

Beard hairs tickled her neck, growing smile pretty, woman elegant, mouth forming 'o' man moved around couch to sit beside her, mouth venturing southward, latching onto nipples.

Committing this to memory, woman recalled events, nights prior.

* * *

She, too woke aroused, glancing under sheets, swollen, skin insisting she touched it, two peaks lifting top surprising. Looking Dracula in the eye grew tougher, harder by the second.

The fact, _fact_ that she found herself wanting blew her mind, head spinning, body burning up. Flushing, her reflection showed her hands slipping under sheets, sanity freeing itself, in her own world.

It took a surprisingly short time for for to give in, everything caving, sheer strength of pleasure wrenching squeals, becoming yelps. She heard Dracula's voice, spurring her on, timber expunging restraint.

That night was filled with exploration, Aline questioning how she'd come to the decision that self gratification was pointless, needless.

She craved it, addict, whimpering for fix.

She altered her thoughts, opinion, sorely wishing for company.

* * *

But, sex was entirely different to touch. Everything needed to be right, in that moment. Her body reacted to her fingers, her mind, that was because she knew what to do.

Someone else would not, trying to insert themselves into her could hurt. It usually did, if she'd gone a while without connection.

It had been _three_ decades, at this point.

Would her muscles seize, mind panic, body scramble, would she run?

Indecision struck hammer blow after blow, worry all-consuming.

Anxiety shouldn't accompany, follow-on from something entirely natural...

* * *

"Speak, please."

Man acted like he didn't understand her request, Aline's pupils saucers, unceremoniously shoving hand under her pants.

"I don't care if its about the fucking weather. Trust me, its for your benefit too..."

Vampire nodded, whispering, growling when she moaned. Latin flowed into her ear, woman uncaring for what he said, merely how he said it. He smashed his way through her guard, glass shattering, shards littering floor, danger coveting her, staring intently.

Fangs created intricate lines upon woman's stomach, shoots of pain nipped in the bud, soothed with tongue.

Aline stared Dracula down as she came, Dragon hauling her up, heading for her bedroom.

* * *

Being atop a being with so much power, he could crush her bones, simply with sudden movement, Aline grew bored, position doing little, other than hip ache, bones reminding her she was young, no longer.

She thought riding him was _better_ option, he agreed, but this movement failed to accomplish anything, frissons dying, embers snuffed out. This didn't feel anywhere near as incredible as she knew it should.

Death was imminent.

She knew this.

Dracula knew this.

_Fuck this._

* * *

"I'm not made of glass, Drac. I'm _bored._ "

If looks could kill, Aline was about to be swallowed up by the pits of Hell, the very Devil boring holes into her. Vampire had enough control to snap hips, Aline falling forward, carelessly splaying fingers on his chest.

He exercised ability to make her cry out, in ecstasy. Pain wasn't factored in.

Not yet.

* * *

He withdrew, sweeping floor, grabbing clothes and left the room, rustling in living room signalling redressing.

He didn't spare woman glance, leaving her in heap, on knees, hair hanging, masking expression.

He left woman's apartment, steps loud, boots heavy, man livid, woman unhappy, knowing she'd fucked up.

She'd completely, totally, indubitably screwed everything, when she should have screwed him until she could take no more.

* * *

Screw him until she couldn't, then double her efforts to hear that erotic roar, claws gripping mattress, tearing it, as she saw tore him apart, getting off because _she_ did that.

Woman was unconcerned with size, it was motion that did it for her, position, her _mood._

* * *

Slammed against something, rhythm erratic, hands seeking purchase on anything, nails breaking as she held on for dear life. That was the kind that made her slick, seeping, warmth lovely, pulse racing, beginning to sweat, breath coming in quick puffs. That happened with an acquaintance, man who'd flirted with her, but didn't push the issue. She thought he was good-looking, he did go to the gym but didn't go overboard, arms wider than her hips, veins popping, vessels raised.

She wanted him, their friendship, inevitably wouldn't be the same afterwards, but Dieu, she needed it, skirt lifted, over her desk, falling apart, makeup melting, legs jelly, man easily supporting her, Aline's voice hoarse, throat sore, by the time they were done.

They weren't affectionate, 'relationship' not applicable.

He did not ask for her story, _Aline_ was fine with that.

Her _Father_? Not so much.

* * *

Slow, rhythmic movement on her bed, eye contact important. This made her feel nostalgic, from her first, _true_ love. He made love _with_ her, not to, taught her about her own form, making sure she was entirely satisfied before thinking of himself. The smallest things were sweet, moments charming, man handsome, woman in love, he returned those feelings tenfold. He accepted her truth, wholly, Constantine _and_ Sofia approving.

They fell out of love, but remained friends until he died. She was at his side, with his wife, sons and grandchildren when he passed.

* * *

Hindsight was twenty-twenty, Aline wanted former, growing brazen.

She would be the one to have brought Dracula, Lord of Chaotic Lust to oblivion and back, back to the room, back to her.

And, she'd gone and said she was 'bored.'

He felt _fantastic_ , but held back.

She was adamant, when he required she _be_ passive.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

**_You don't say merde like that._ **

Logic reminded her that, if you wish to sleep with someone, you don't talk down to them.

Dracula could handle it, he'd handled much worse.

Still, that did not give Aline excuse to treat him like rubbish, like he was nothing.

He was, she admitted, her saviour, her blood-covered guardian?

She laughed, thinking too hard, clock hitting one am, woman cleaning up, shoving on old t-shirt, crawling into bed.

* * *

At some point, woman would work up the courage to locate Dragon, apologise, fully realising that he may well set her on fire, watch skin melt, hear her scream, watch with glee as she fried alive, before him.

Her attitude warranted negative reaction, woman hoping she thought up way to help ease him into, perhaps, forgiving her foolishness?

* * *

Slamming main hall doors shut, Dracula bellowed, castle's resident creatures shrinking back, terror filling air.

Dragon left prints in his wake, massacring several groups of lycans, drenched in perspiration, blood, sticky fluid smeared skin, marred clothing.

Stripping, leaving clothing on the floor, uncaring if it were dirtied further, Dracula got into shower, soap forgotten, man shattering tiles with fist, the other wrapped around himself. Despite her words, vampire remained hard, power flowing through him _redirected_ into searching out gratification.

* * *

How dare woman declare she was 'bored!' She wished him to fuck her into oblivion, every muscle tense, jaw set, eyes pleading.

If he did what she wanted, she would die, life trickling out, ruby fluid splashed across sheets, him, carpet, staining whatever it touched, Dragon refusing, for good reason.

Aline went from, 'I can't take anything,' to 'pummel me until I either die, or pass out from exhaustion.' Risking former was unacceptable.

Aline would argue that being shagged to death wasn't the worst way to go. That (to her) would be curled up the fetal position, on random pavement, of random road, organs no longer shielded by bone and skin, intestines forming morbid ring around her form, lungs defunct, air escaping them, death swift, eyes bugging out.

Woman was lazy, that was the issue, not him. She wanted to lay there, do zilch, look him in the eye, make it romantic, when it was mere sex, mere release. Intimacy had no place being there.

* * *

However, Dracula understood, to an extent where she was coming from. Having herself, only herself for company, despite telling him she was 'fine,' man knew otherwise. After meeting her, the Prince found her attitude displeasing, body decent, mind sharp as a pin, wit 'dirty,' language filthy.

As a package, Dracula was attracted to her. If she bit tongue, shook, tears streaming down her face, deer in headlights, several pairs of topaz eyes, thickening ink slits eagerly eyeing, awaiting its demise, man would have left her to perish on her own, foolhardy, Aline bold as brass.

She faced him, gave in to his demands, maintaining (modicum) of dignity, pushing limits, little fists slamming against his ironclad barrier, formed in defence against world.

She did not try and remove it, did not poke the bear (too much,) it was clear she respected him, refusing to drop to knees, tremble in deference, before him.

He gall made him smirk, Constantine raising indomitable woman.

Woman Dracula tried, _failed_ to seduce.

He, _too_ had made mistake.

* * *

Compromise, they should have come to a compromise. Both would get what they wanted, give and take, then walk away, sated.

If it happened again, they could venture further, Dracula experimenting with her strength, will, if it folded, bent, dented.

It hadn't, though he hadn't exerted much pressure.

There was single way he would learn what she could handle.

He would not seek her out again.

Proverbial ball was in her court.

If she chose to _serve_ it?


	5. Chapter Five

Aline sought Dracula, walking through castle lobby, tattered carpets, splintered table, stained glass windows fragile, wind whistling through, some panes missing, building shell, must in the air, overall shabby appearance saddened, woman wondering how it looked in its heyday, yearning to view it through vampire's eyes.

Man she wished to see sat atop throne, orbs copper, contents of goblet in hand since dried, man's appetite waning.

He eyed woman, pupils thinnest she'd seen, akin to a snake, man livid, all but hissing at her.

Considering running back home, tail between her legs, grabbing bottle?

She omitted the last part, needing mind to be clear, thoughts crystal clear.

Blink and you'd miss him.

He was behind her in a flash, pulling her towards seat, reappearing in front, holding length of satin, curtain ties finally finding use.

* * *

" _What did you expect?_ "

Dracula stalked around her, woman keeping eyes on the floor, his tone blisteringly indignant.

Aline knew he wished her to be silent, silent she was, Dragon viewing glint of indignation, teeth biting bottom lip.

"Telling me you are 'bored,' as casually as telling a dog to quiet?"

Guilt flushed features, dim light (Aline thought) hiding her steadily increasing arousal.

She was pulled, suddenly, instinct causing her to flail, splayed against icy skin of Prince, acutely aware, registering, in quiet of the space the popping of a button.

Given that she wasn't experiencing night's chill, Winter on its way, she wriggled, eyes working way down Dragon's form.

He'd undone pants, zip following, Aline throwing aside caution, kicking it to the curb.

She nodded, confirming culpability, man having her fall onto knees, binding her hands, woman startled, deer in headlights, purity failing to fool Dragon, sinking into ground, as close to him as possible.

Reality of _where_ this was headed hit woman, eyeing him, shuffling, eager to please.

Silent pleading told man to take it slowly, ease into her throat, resist primal desire to take it too far, too quick.

* * *

Relaxing throat, deep breath taken, Aline suckled, guiding man deeper into mouth, trying to work out vampire's kinks, seeing his back tense, snake coiled at the base of his spine.

Dracula lounged, head lolling back, hitting back of woman's throat as she bobbed, partially incapacitated, bonds keeping eager woman at bay, chords vibrating around him.

Contented hums left him, Aline relishing every sound, pulling them from him feat in of itself.

Hypnotic swirls of light flowered behind vampire's eyes, forming fists, hums growing into broader, louder utterances.

* * *

Aline spotted telltale signs, bracing herself, praying to Dieu she did not embarrass herself by regurgitating what man 'fed' her, that word turning her on.

* * *

Dracula sliced cord, returning to throne quickly. He bit her wrist, holding it over goblet, bursts of pain forming stars behind her eyes, yelps muffled by his length, woman returning to 'job.'

He made her look at him, Aline flushing, red glitter scattering like stars in her irises.

He kept hold of her free hand, woman quietly pleading to let her find herself.

This was _her_ punishment. She would not be granted pleasure, she would grant him it.

She took the pain, it wasn't leap, when Prince should have stepped.

* * *

Gauging every twitch, facial muscles pulled, irises glowing burgundy, woman's scarlet lips enticing, cheeks hollowing, watching mouth work, revelation that it worked _magic_ made Prince question where Aline had learned craft.

She spoke confidently about sex, knowledge vast, skill far from unpleasant. She coaxed sounds out of him that he was immensely glad none heard. Shutting lids, Dracula's mind conjured up images of him taking woman, staking his claim. Cruel trick played on her _aside_ , talons dug into wood, splintering, drumming, tapping.

Aline knew, she fucking winked at him, hollowing cheeks, tongue swirling around tip, drawing him further down.

Vampire couldn't hold on, he had no anchor.

He gasped, strangled noise yanked from him, woman swallowing every impure drop, fracturing man's sanity for a _solid_ minute.

She didn't stop.

* * *

She didn't because she recalled men _tended_ to soften after they'd come.

Why, then was Dracula not doing that? Was he testing her? She didn't have anyone to compare him too, vampires being exceedingly rare, if any existed other than the Lord of Shadows.

He tasted normal, as normal as normal _could_ be, when she tried blocking out the idea that she swallowed dead semen, potentially with an _infusion_ of blood, add some zing.

Woman wondered what would happen next. Technically, he had little use for her now. He'd had his fill, Aline hers.

If he threw her out, Aline wouldn't feel upset. Dracula wasn't one for slippers, pyjamas, cuddling her, blanket covering them.

Touching any part of vampire made her jump. She knew she had to ask, permission was key.

He'd only touched her after he'd inquired. She found that cordial, _sweet_ , associating Dracula with latter hilarious.

She merely remained on knees, cleaning him up, releasing him with wet _pop_ , tilting head, nonchalantly.

* * *

Dragon mewled, smirk growing on Aline's lips, pouting victoriously. He tried to kiss her, woman backing up.

"We can't, I like my tongue as is. Seems _you_ do too."

He wanted to laugh, woman desperately wanting to hear that.

"We could...," she pondered, emerald's glimmering with mischief, "more like this."

He nodded, Aline closemouthed kissing him.

"Is this a _kink?_ Want to taste yourself?"

He wouldn't answer, _verbally_. Answer lay within garnets, vampire kissing her fully, sitting her on his lap, exchanging blood, saliva and fluid, concoction sickly, tooth-rotting, undercurrent of honey drawing Dragon in.

* * *

" _Mmm._ "

Woman flipped hair back, bronze strands shimmering in the moonlight, her skin radiant, woman alluring, Prince deciding she belonged on his lap.

"Am I forgiven?"

Dracula nodded, slicing line down pectorals.

"Is _that_ a kink, too? You like injuring yourself an awful lot..."

She lowered head, licking up blood, wrapping arms around his neck. Dragon noticed woman kept head down, refusing to look at him in the light of the moon. He put knuckle under chin, attempting to move her.

She refused, at first, sighing.

When he got good look at her, what he saw bothered him, inordinately so.

* * *

Her skin was grey, pasty, not porcelain, there were creases under her eyes, bags heavy, deepening wrinkles on her forehead, translucent, paper thin flesh on her hands, neck, wrists.

Her body was thinner, frame hunching, he could wrap fingers around her wrists, count, name, feel many bones, woman dwindling, succumbing to struggle, life evanescent, existing tenuous.

He whispered offer, to turn her, end her ordeal, give her new life, plant her in his coffin, so she could grow anew.

Aline frowned, asking for that little bit more _time_.

* * *

Without him? Hours, if that. Long past age she should have died, the age her Mother died, Aline pruned herself, Dracula asking to take away the shears.

With him? Days.

 _Weeks_ , perhaps?

At least, she could make plans, before she passed, ask vampire to do a few things for her.

She knew he would. He may have been an trou du cul, but, he owned that, hadn't once had her believe anything else.

Woman trusted him. Evidently, he did, too, or he wouldn't have entertained _any_ of this.


	6. Chapter Six

"Its over? The portal's closed?"

Aline looked up, Dracula opening front door. His nod had woman release pent up sigh.

"Good. My affairs are in order, and all my families possessions are safely locked away, in a vault."

She turned, facing him.

"I would like to be buried in my family crypt, Montmartre Cemetary. There is a space reserved for me in there. I let the owner know, all above board. He said the people thought I'd _already_ died, so there won't be any suspicion."

"He will not question someone, holding emaciated dead woman in their arms?"

Aline looked at her arm, bones prominent.

"Eh, that doesn't matter anymore. _Please_ , Dracula..."

"Are you eating?"

"I can't...," Aline stood, opening cupboards, bare, empty space startling, "that's what happens when shops close, and you require what they sell to live. It was inevitable. What does it matter? I'll be dead soon."

Dracula slipped arm around her waist, moving her to face him.

"Am I allowed some fun, now? Please? I will endure consequences." She palmed Dragon's jaw. "It isn't on you..."

She whispered, man kissing her, nodding, giving her what she required.

She'd been nothing but fair, giving herself in entirety.

Vampire would do the same.

* * *

Aline bat off wondering hands, placing them where she needed them.

"I'm good, une sombre."

She wore dress, white, tight, see-through, nothing underneath. It became clear woman had busied herself with creating slickness, breasts straining against fabric.

"Tell me what you need."

Gruff husk melted woman, body gliding against man's. Prominent bones prompted frown.

"Mere slip of a thing..."

Pulling him towards couch, she turned, pressing arse against vampire's waist. She giggled.

"Mean it. Fuck me like its the last time. It may as _well_ be. I don't want to fear, anymore."

She placed elbows on couch back.

"I don't need love, flowers, to wax poetic. I want the world to shake, everything dissolve into haze of passion. No creatures, no people, nothing to disturb us?"

Prowling, Dracula toyed with woman, stalking, single finger gliding across form, then retreating.

_Old habits die hard..._

Aline hitched dress, making it clear, impertinent, beckoning, mewling, hand exploring between her legs, utterances _louder_ than he recalled.

She was goading, contemptuous, wanting him to insult her, craving his voice.

"I need more, Dracula. Take what you want."

Dragon turned her head, nipping shoulder, Aline sealing fingers around her hair, pulling head back, unknown sweet scent filling man's nose.

He shook his head, letting woman undo his pants, shrugging off jacket, kicking off boots. She openly gawked, hands tracing, mapping, committing Prince's body as fuel, adding to her fire. Nails dragged across chest, cherry lipstick smudged, smeared across pectorals.

Taking him in hand, emerald eyes ablaze, and a few quick, inquisitive tugs, woman turned, positioning him, bracing for breach, this particular angle, woman knew would draw him in deep, sensitive cervical walls teasing pain, woman hoping that flare died down quickly.

* * *

Easing his way inside, Aline wiggled, pushing down, inch by inch, obnoxiously crass, gaudy, man gleaning, not thinly veiled hint, slamming everything he had home, woman making fists, gripping sofa.

* * *

Woman wasn't lying when she exclaimed she was vocal, she hollered, yelled, moaned, would have been heard (at _least_ ) several streets away.

Hands dug into her hips, talons achingly close to ripping apart her abdomen, Aline floated on cloud, too far gone to give a shit.

They were the only two residents left in Castlevania City, taking full advantage, roars piercing woman's ear, sweating, too hot, stars popping in eye line.

* * *

Knuckle dragged itself down her sternum, everything shifting, time slowing, sense merging, surrounds blurring as Aline threw herself off balcony, screeching, glass shattering, thick arms single thing from stopping her falling over onto couch, head first.

Baring it all, brutality, claws dragging stinging lines across back, Dragon pulled full body shivers from her, Aline's spine sensitive.

She bore voracity, ferocious hands, fangs piercing flesh, just _enough_ to tease agony. Her body began sagging, woman flagging, letting Dragon hurt, wound, give her intense pleasure, level above pain, pipping it to the post.

* * *

Acquiescing to coiled, riled snake hissing, body curling up his spine, blood thundering in ears, heating up, insides burning, Aline squeezed, internal muscles ripping control apart, piece by piece, Dracula watched them fall to the ground.

She lacerated resistance to fill woman with essence, memory vaguely recalling, from the depths of Prince's mind that there would not be ramifications if he were to let go.

Aline accomplished what man thought couldn't be, not by a human. Their stamina was unimpressive, distinctly lacking.

Aline had nothing left to lose.

She gained his company, earned his trust, and began draining Dragon of hatred, despair, desolation, replacing that with uninhibited demand.

She _required_ he disintegrate, stain her 'purity,' defile her 'innocence.'

All too willing to comply, energy spilled over, lava flowing over the top of volcano, assertive roar let free from throat.

Aline let out litany of profanity after he extracted himself from her, eyes firmly between her legs.

* * *

"I guess I'll have to clean _that_ up, huh..."

She gestured to carpet, the pool of liquid resting atop it.

"Knew I should have brought a towel, not like I'll need them for much longer."

She snorted, warm fluid seeping out, trickling down legs.

"If I move, I'll create trail..."

Facing Dracula, Aline gave him lazy, contended smile.

"I needed that. Thank you."

Trying not to move, woman attempted to grab kitchen roll. Her forth go was successful, eyeing Prince the entire time.

"Could have helped me...," she rolled greens, "honestly, ma cher Diable."

"My _dear_ Devil..."

Dracula mused, watching woman turn, get on hands and knees, clearing up the mess they'd made. It made for quite sensual view, Aline deliberately poking, prodding, after seeing he was not yet finished.

He saw trepidation in those emeralds, however.

To ease that, _help_ her along, Dracula knelt, head under her waist, Aline looking, right at him, nodding, being pleasured with someone's mouth exciting her, especially with whom, in that particular moment that mouth _belonged_ to.

* * *

She tried to focus on task, concentration set on hand, holding tissue.

She gave up, throwing aside wet article, grasping onto carpet for dear life.

Strange sensation, limber, cold tongue on scorching flesh, contrast stark, equal parts bizarre and salacious.

It didn't take long, it never _did_ in that position.

* * *

Pressing against her second time, Aline let vampire control this dalliance, back bowing, angle would cause discomfort, woman deciding that, at some point, she'd have to tell him all about her favourite positions, try them in several locations, see where it ended up...

* * *

Getting look at woman in the shower, Dracula found her form delightful, if _not_ slight. She exuded confidence, thoroughly sated, relaxed. She beckoned him in, spare hand washing chest.

Unable to fight impulse, Dracula stepped inside, kissing her, weaving hand through hair. Aline shut the door, steam surrounding pair, their shield from barren city.

* * *

"You can stay, _if_ you want."

Aline finished drying form, curling up on couch, hairdryer in hand, unfurling towel with other hand. Dracula wondered why she asked that the way she did, phrased her request in _such_ a way.

If he didn't _want_ to stay, he'd have marched right on out of there, left woman to her own devices.

"I know this is your 'morning,' but its my evening. Please, forgive me if I fall asleep. You've thoroughly knackered me out. There's a black duvet cover in the second drawer down, I can pin that into the window frame, save you frying in my bed..."

Dracula gave her peck, warm air from dryer blowing his fringe, Aline laughing. That peck became passionate kiss, woman turning off article, weaving hand through his hair.

* * *

He smelt of her, tasted of her, Aline savouring _every_ moment.

Every second was precious.

She wasn't alone in her plight.

She'd thank Dracula, for as long as he could stand to _hear_ it.

Or, as long as she had left.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Hello."

Aline smiled softly, in bed, sat on Dracula's lap.

"Didn't think you'd actually take me up on staying."

Man 'stole' woman's warmth, heat from her skin relaxing him. Nuzzling her jaw garnered pretty flush.

They'd been sleeping together for a week, now, Dracula remaining to keep her alive.

Not for his own, devices, no.

He remained because he wanted to, give her whatever she needed, ease her transition from life to death, make it less terrifying, shield her from alarm.

* * *

Her heartbeat, when it slowed as she succumbed to sleep mitigated man's wrath. He had an outlet in her, light, piercing his night, beam shattering indigo sky.

Aline glittered, cosmic, the pull of evening into darkness failed to cloak her allure.

* * *

Eyelids fluttering, peridot's hazing, smile delicate, fingers curling above the sheets, moving slightly as vampire sat, man spending time lulling her to sleep, hands freeing locks of tats, skin silken, contradiction to his rough, calloused dermis.

Occasionally, she'd (try to) pull him under covers, strength fractured, anxious lines painting themselves upon features, apprehension making limbs lax.

He went limp when she did this, letting her accomplish task, woman frowning, realising she wasn't robust, laughing when reality hit that she never was, never had been...

* * *

Almond, vanilla, apples, Aline always smelt delicious, vampire having to restrain instincts, woman oozing temptation.

Purring was achieved when human threaded hand through his hair. She took in every sound, eagerly absorbing his voice, seeking to pacify, just for a time, given distinct lack of creatures left in Castlevania City.

There were some on the outskirts, bad-lands becoming hive of activity, full of things lycans usually ate.

Now they were gone, creatures felt safe to return to their home, grass lush, large lakes with fresh, clean water for them to drink.

Animal life flourished, Aline disheartened, knowing that, at some point, Dracula would need to extricate himself from her arms, her bed, her warmth and stalk, murder one of them.

Such was life, such was his nature.

Woman wouldn't begrudge.

* * *

When he returned, if she was able, Aline gave herself, incredibly gentle, what she needed, vim waning, falling asleep too easily, waking too hard.

Vampire let her procure affection, death nearing, skeletal digits making their way towards woman. Dracula batting them off.

"Its near, isn't it?"

Vampire nodded, solemness shadowing features.

"I don't feel frightened. I ought to get dressed, though. Carrying a deceased, and also naked woman through a cemetery will garner attention..."

She looked at makeup bag.

"I should look somewhat decent."

"For whom?"

Aline's mouth thinned, eyes downcast.

"You? Myself? My mind is failing me. Need to get everything in order here, before I pass."

"I will sort everything for you."

"Thank you, mon Sauveur."

* * *

Aline took one last look around her home, her heart squeezing painfully, reality daunting, passing certainty, but Dracula made it reassuring to woman, Aline deciding not to ready herself, in case she should panic, bolt, caitiff. She nodded consent, confirming it with confident "yes."

* * *

Dracula walked behind woman, her posture relaxed, she guessed it would be better that way, bracing would make her tense, anxious.

The Dragon bit Aline, woman's reflection greying, skin sallow, body crumpling like paper.

...

* * *

Nothing. Nothing left her mouth, Dracula appreciating lack of distress, the fact woman did not feel the need to scream. She knew the score, knew what she was doing, and was fully in control here, vampire came second.

* * *

Dragon felt her heart beat cease, regret in full swing for some time afterwards...

* * *

Picking her up, Dracula made his way to the portal room in his castle, heading to Montmatre Cemetery, Belustrade crypt made of white limestone, gleaming when moonlight hit it. Twin granite funerary tablets gave the coffins their names, Aline's Mother buried on the left, her Father on the right. Constantine's lid was much higher, coffin larger, Aline informing Prince that it was because he had staked himself, unable to cope after Sofia's passing.

She had told him that she had a modest coffin made up for her, and she was not lying.

Hers was made of oak, her parent's obsidian, Father sparing no expense in Sofia's burial, withered flower garlands decorating every inch of the space in and around her coffin.

It was Aline that had the same coffin made for him, she gave him what he gave her, comfort, luxury, security, tomb unable to be broken into.

Their daughter made sure of that.

* * *

A small plaque had her name written down, no death date, as of yet, though Parisians thought she had died decades prior, so Dracula left it blank, filling it in merely causing suspicion, should anyone look through window at the graves.

Aline was placed inside cushioned box, Dracula laying her to rest with Sofia's cameo brooch, Constantine's signet ring and bid for peaceful rest.

Given all she had done for Castlevania City, for its people, for him?

She more than deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Aline's canon, that is in Rain And Ink. This is an alternate universe Aline.


End file.
